To Embrace the Darkness and To Eclipse the Light
by Woven Leave
Summary: He had always wondered what the Blue Eyes' lips taste like... Despite the Dark Magician's popularity, he had never opened his heart to anyone, until the very day he saw that pair of depressed blue eyes... Dark Magician X Blue Eyes White Dragon, yaoi
1. Chapter 1 Omen part 1

**Chapter 1Omen **

_A sign of what is to happen; object or event that is believed to mean good or bad fortune._

_Prophetic meaning._

Five thousand years have passed since the greatest evil sank in dark. Although the evil had disappeared, the darkness wallowed in self pity and lingered in the shadows, growing a dangerous power and rage. The Monster World has been suddenly threatened by that unknown darkness. The pure and innocent monsters have been surrounded in an unbalanced and chaotic environment. Feeling frightened and unaware of the real cause of the threat, monsters gathered together in a meeting of big importance.

"The meeting has officially started now. Let's get down to our business." Exodia announced. He has been disturbed by the darkness, and has not slept well for the past few days knowing that something evil has awakened. The noisy hall gradually became silent; everyone has noticed two big black circles under their leader's eyes.

"Exodia! Last night a Man-Eater Bug creped its nasty little self up to my front door and scared my children silly! I was in no shape to battle but I had to and now my children are terrified of the out doors! Something must be done about this darkness!" A most noble monster called.

"Yes. Something must be done. That is entirely what this meeting is about my fellow monsters! What must be done is our question." Exodia was as puzzled and confused as the rest of the monsters.

"I have an idea." A hansom monster stood up from the front row. He turned slightly to include everyone in his fantastic idea. "I propose we put together a force of the strongest monsters and protect the innocent and weaker ones. We shall have teams and independent soldiers to do missions that Exodia would receive. Each team or soloist shall be given a mission and shall not return until that mission is complete. Together we can defeat this darkness and this unknown threat and rid our peaceful world of evil once and for all." The hansom monster sat back down and looked at Exodia for an answer.

"Buster Blader-" He began.

"Uh…call me Tao, please."

"Right. Sorry Tao. That is a good idea only. How exactly would I receive these missions and what exactly do you mean by missions?" Exodia was interested in what Tao had to say. Tao had proven himself to be a fine warrior and a very kind monster.

"Well. You'd receive missions from the innocent monsters that are in trouble. Plus, it's not that hard to spot evil. There are usually dark clouds in the sky above the scene and the air gets thin and very cold. Every shadow seems to stalk you and the ground haunts you with endless and unseen paths."

"Alright Tao. Man, we get the point. Everything is creepy and gross and stuff. There's no need to replay every detail!" A very freaked out Celtic Guardian blurted.

"Why? Are you scared Shujo?" Tao looked at the blond elf and raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Shujo stood up and glared at the big handsome Warrior.

Suddenly the room became quiet and dark. The air got thin but remained warm and the candle light had been extinguished. Tao stood up expecting the worst then suddenly up on the stage a small black whirlpool appeared. The monsters gasped and some shrieked and fainted with fear.

"What did you say?" A very familiar voice screamed. Kaikou the Dark Magician was shaking Ryuu the Blue-Eyes White Dragon back and forth like a rag doll where the black whirlpool used to be.

"You heard me. I said your master is a pathetic excuse for a human." Ryuu announced then slapped Kaikou's hands off his delicate clothing.

"My master is twenty million times better than your ungrateful, egotistical, selfish, arrogant, bull-headed, brainless, unworthy son of a-" Kaikou turned slightly and noticed every monster in monster world staring at them. "Ahh…hello everyone."

"Kaikou is back!" Every female monster stood up and screamed and shouted for Kaikou. Ryuu stood up and dusted off his clothing then walked down the nicely detailed stairs and to the side of the lower stage. Kaikou followed.

"Well. I see we have our legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician back." One of the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Seishirou proclaimed to his twin brother Seiichirou.

"Baby brother? What an unexpected surprise…"

Ryuu glared at his older siblings. "You two are still as hopeless as-" Ryuu was cut off by a very excited Tao.

"Kaikou! Man! Long time no see!" Tao jumped up on the stage and hugged Kaikou causing him to lose his balance and fall.

"Wow. Tao. It has been…a long time…" Kaikou looked at Tao and smiled playfully.

Tao smiled back and leaned closer to Kaikou. He began kissing his neck deeply. His hands rubbed Kaikou's chest slightly and Kaikou lifted his head giving Tao more room to kiss him.

"Eww." Ryuu was disgusted as he watched Tao kiss Kaikou passionately. His blue eyes flinched as Kaikou suddenly moaned. "Eww!"

"Hey. You haven't changed much at all, my baby brother." Seishirou sighed and shook his pretty head.

"Not much at all. Still innocent, like a baby brother should be." Seiichirou agreed with his twin then rested his arm on Ryuu's shoulder.

"Stop calling me that!" Ryuu pushed his brother off his shoulder then turned around in disappointment that his brothers were still alive.

Kaikou sat up and looked at Tao. "Hey. How about I go to your house tonight?"

"Eww!" Ryuu was now disturbed, disgusted and still disappointed in his brother's existence.

"Sure, what's the best time for you?" Tao asked.

"How about nine? I'll sleep over, 'kay?" Kaikou looked at his long term boyfriend for a few seconds then sat up and sighed.

"Eh?" Ryuu froze in the spot he stood. _Did he just say…sleep…over? A-a-a-a ARGH! They're going to do it? I can't believe Kaikou and that pathetic Warrior would feel each other and kiss each other and and…and…_ Ryuu felt a warm liquid being released from his nose. The smell of iron filled his head and gave his mind a foul tingling feeling.

"Whoa baby brother. You-" Seiichirou started and was cut off by his twin.

"Why don't you ask Kaikou if you can join them…I'm sure he'd enjoy the night with more company…don't you agree baby brother?"

"…" Ryuu's nose suddenly burst out more blood than a one liter bottle could fill.

"Whoa! Seiichirou, call up the human hospital. Let's sell them some dragon blood." Seishirou laughed then covered his mouth and straightened up.

"Uhhgh! Would you two just shut up!" Ryuu left the room holding his nose and forced the blood to stay in his body.

"Hey…did I just see a bleeding Blue Eyes run away?" Tao was still straddling Kaikou but he had seen Ryuu's nosebleed.

"Hmm? Perhaps…Maybe I'll go check on him." Kaikou stood up straight and followed in the direction that Ryuu left in.


	2. Chapter 1 Omen part 2

Ryuu had escaped the two lovers and deadly brothers but was still bleeding horribly. "I can't believe it…" He wiped the blood away on a tissue then sat down in the corner on the hall way.

"So…what's that from…baby brother?" Seishirou spoke softly in amusement. He fixed his silver earrings carefully not to end up bleeding like his brother.

"Oh that's from thinking about Kai-" Ryuu stopped then stood up furiously. "Ahhh! I mean it's nothing! Nothing at all. I'm allergic to you now leave me alone! That's all…ha ha ha."

"Oh… Baby brother…that hurts…" Seishirou pouted and put his hand on his cheek.

"I think someone likes Kaikou…" Seiichirou announced, proud of his discovery.

"I Don't Think So! Are you sick minded or something!" Ryuu glared at his brothers.

"How did you know?" Seiichirou whimpered.

"Maybe being away one thousand years actually made our dumb baby brother a slightly smarter baby brother." Seishirou grinned then lifted his brother's chin to get a better look at him. "…Hmm…Maybe not." He shook his head in disappointment.

"GET LOST!" Ryuu stormed away from his two retarded siblings and as he turned the corner, he banged into Kaikou.

"Ahh! Oh Ryuu. There you are. Are you alright?" Kaikou looked at Ryuu with an innocent yet peaceful face.

"Humph!" Ryuu just ignored Kaikou's innocent and cute face and kept walking furiously away from all of the commotion.

Kaikou stood there for a moment in the darkness. "……I think you have watched enough……" He still kept his cute and innocent face yet his smile seemed to fade into another profound meaning. "This is only our first night back to the Monster World; do you really want to ruin my pleasant feeling?" As he questioned in the deep darkness, the peaceful expression upon his face suddenly turned into a cold sneer.

From the corner of the darkness, Terrorking Archfiend wielded his huge, black, demonic sword at the mage, attempting a nasty strike on him.

The Dark Magician stood still, his gentle smiled changed into a cold sneer, as the grey blade only hit onto the glowing violet aura barrier circled around him. Before the Terrorking Archfiend even had a chance to register what just happened, the ground under its feet rumbled and cracked opened. Several sharp rocks stabbed out from the ground, trapping the ugly fiend in a circle of stones.

As the Terrorking Archfiend clumsily struggled to get out, Kaikou swiftly jumped up onto the tip of one rock and glanced down at the enemy. With an elegant gesture, a dark purple and long magic staff appeared in the air and the mage grabbed it by his left hand.

"Return to your original state, creature of darkness." Kaikou murmured, and he pointed his staff at the trapped Terroking Archfiend. Several sapphire coloured light rays shot out from the staff and tightly bond the fiend. The fiend growled in agony yet gave in to the incredible power of the magician very quickly, as it slowly transformed itself into its card state.

The card automatically flied to Kaikou, and the violet haired mage caught it with his spare hand. A rather cold smile formed on his lips. "Go back and tell your master… " Said the mage, gripping the card slightly. "If he ever tries to disturb my life, or _Ryuu's _life, here back in the Monster World, he will know what taste of hell is like…" With that, he released the card, and watched as it flied away and disappeared in the dark night sky.

* * *

The Palace of Darkness was located somewhere in the deep sky, surrounded by the gloomy terror and pierced cold air. Regardless its horrible atmosphere, it's still a piece of unique and amazing architecture. The entire palace was built by tens of thousands of black crystals, which reflecting an evil splendor even in the deepest darkness.

"…Kaikou is back…" Exodia Necross frowned, as he looked at the purple magician figure reflected on the crystal mirror. He never liked that Dark Magician, especially at this point of time. He had just awakened from the darkness that his brother, Exodia, had sealed him in 6 thousand years ago.

Although Kaikou appeared to be kind and gentle, Exodia Necross knew that he eventually became his worst enemy. The Dark Magician helped to seal him long ago, after all.

_How can I get rid of him?_ Exodia Necross mused.

"You forgot to mention the Blue Eyes White Dragon…" Another voice broke the dead silence in the empty palace. "Or did the memory fail you, old one?"

"Pandora…" Exodia Necross did not even need to turn his head back; he remained standing still. "What brings you here?" He questioned.

"What brings me here?" Pandora laughed, he stepped out from the darkness slowly. He was a Dark Magician, but also a servant of devil. A huge scar scratched on his face, just beneath his left eye. "My mighty and great master has an order for you, of course…" Pandora said in a very annoying and obnoxious tone, he slightly played with his white hair while he's speaking. "Perhaps you have already forgotten who awakened you from your seal?"

Exodia Necross had a much disguised expression on his face. "I do remember, Pandora. Now tell me, what did he want me to do?" If it wasn't for his sake, Exodia Necross would have already slain the arrogant magician.

"As straight forward as before, Exodia Necross." Pandora said it playfully. "My master believed Dark Magician Kaikou could be a real threat to our perfect plan for world dominance, thus he had planned a proposal." He then stepped close to Exodia Necross, whispered something in his ears.

"Very well. I agree." Exodia Necross nodded, an evil smile found his way onto his mouth. "Please go and tell master, I am very grateful of the cooperation."

"Good." Before Pandora left, he turned his head and took a glance at Exodia Necross. "Almost forgot, do not underestimate the Legendary Dragon Ryuu, there's a reason why he's been called _Kaiba's Blue Eyes_. Plus…" He paused for a while, his voice sounded disagreeably. "Master has a special interest in him. Therefore, do not harm him at all, just kill Kaikou."

"I understand."

"Master will be looking forward to see your victory." Pandora laughed again as he gradually disappeared in the darkness.

The evil laugh surrounded the main hall, unceasingly revolved in the Palace of Darkness, even the surrounding wind and earth were vibrated deeply by this terrible plan…


	3. Chapter 1 Omen part 3

_We used to be so close together, but the twilight has a different colour now…_

_Where lies my heart?_

_Where am I drifting off to?_

_When will my eyes stop getting lost?_

Time passed more slowly in the human world than the kingdom of Duel Monsters. It had been 1 thousand years since Kaikou had sealed into the card and send to the other world. His duty was to protect his master—Yami Motou, the famous King of Games. The days he spent in the human world was lasting forever to him. It's not like that he didn't enjoy the time he spent with his master, or annoyed by Yami and Seto's endless love make out, however, he really missed the life that he used to have in his world.

At twenty years of age, Kaikou had become increasingly popular with all the monsters. It was rare when he did not have a bed partner to keep his company during the night.

The night had always been the most pleasant and favourite time for Kaikou.

He and Tao met in the annual dance party long ago, before he's send away to the human world. The Dark Magician and the Buster Blader quickly became friends. And as the friends began to learn of other aspects of life—like fun bed activities they can do at the night time in the darkness—they experienced those pleasures together as well.

The reason Kaikou chose Tao was because Tao was outgoing, and he had never being very possessive for him or over whiny about his other love affairs.

Though there was a reason lies to hide Kaikou's true self behind his playful exterior…

If being sealed in the card for 1 thousand years was not bad enough, then not being able to have that kind of fun at the night was a horrible torment to Kaikou, since he always enjoyed it. He was hoping to relieve his desire with Tao's help. So he quickly headed to his house, discovering with satisfaction that Tao was already waiting there for him, sprawled out seductively on the bed and completely naked.

"Finally, you are here." Tao greeted the magician. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing really important." Kaikou shrugged, he slowly approached the warrior and joined him on the bed. "But I'm glad that you waited for me."

Tao chuckled. Pushing the magician quickly into the bed, he straddled on him. "I thought you liked your exquisite master Yami Motou better me." Brushing his lips teasingly over Kaikou's, Tao's fingers lightly stroking his cheek, then began to undo his purple robe slowly.

"A very funny joke." Kaikou answered, as his left hand silently explored Tao's body down to his waist. "I have no intension of taking over Seto Kaiba's boyfriend; especially I do not want to be the one at the bottom."

"I'm glad." Sensed to Kaikou's light touching; the warrior smiled, settled himself down and lied onto Kaikou's strong form.

* * *

There were 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons watching on the big tree nearby Tao's house since the fun activity began between Kaikou and Tao. One of them apparently could not stand the sexual stimulation and shaking badly throughout the show.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Seishirou applauded as he watched the Dark Magician and Buster Blader screwing. "It seemed our Dark Magician was still good, after how Tao seduced him in the beginning, he still has his control of the lovemaking."

Trying to find a nicer position on the tree branch, Seiichirou stretched himself and agreed. "Well, I guess Kaikou must have been practiced while he's in the human world, don't you think so, baby brother?"

The shaking figure was startled by what he had just witnessed, obviously didn't pay attention to his older sibling's question. If Seishirou and Seiichirou hadn't dragged and forced him to stay and watched, he'd already run away a millennium ago. He felt a warm liquid coming out of his nose again.

"Or… were you that person, baby brother?" Both twins said it with a wicked smile on their pretty faces.

"Kai-Kaikou! Slow down!" Came Tao's painful but pleasant cry. Ryuu couldn't help but to imagine how Tao would be feeling right now. Kaikou's talented fingers slided across his body, as he kissed his sweet mouth passionately. While their body were pressed against each other intimately.

Ryuu's cheek started to burn and turned bright red as he pictured Kaikou was on top of him. The mage gently separated his legs and kissed the inside of his thigh, while his tongue slightly but seductively circled his sweet privacy…

With a groan, the dragon quickly covered up his nose, not dared to take a peek through the window again.

"Oh my god! Ahhh!" Tao's voice became very excited call.

"I never know that Tao's voice could be so highly pitched." Holding his cheek by one hand, Seishirou drawled and gave Seiichirou a wicked wink.

Before Seiichirou could answer, Ryuu couldn't stand this any longer and stood up. He shifted back to his dragon form and flied away. While he's in the air, he still tried to use his claw to cover his bleeding nose.

The evil older Blue Eyes brothers watched as their baby brother flied away, a trail of red blood was dripped on the ground, which obviously came from Ryuu's nose.

Seishirou broke into laughs. "Shall we check on our innocent baby brother, Seiichirou? Just in case he-" Noticed his other twin didn't response; Seishirou reached out to his look-alike and pulled him into a warm embrace. "What's wrong, Seiichirou?"

The other twin laid his head against Seishirou's chest wordlessly, while his fingers unwittingly circled his muscular chest.

"Don't tell me you want to make out with me in this old tree." Seishirou said jokingly. "Well, it's indeed big enough for us. So I don't mind…"

"I am worried about Ryuu." Replied Seiichirou quietly, completely ignored the older one's suggestion. "Could he ever… forgot about _that person_? I mean, Ryuu loved him so much that he even allowed himself to be…" He frowned, and then slowly finished his sentence, "…to be _harmed_ by that person so deeply…." He sighed, his elegant brows slightly frowned. "I still remember the first time I saw him… after the destruction of our Blue-Eyes tribe…"

_The azure sky was covered by a shade of deep scarlet… The grieved whisper and wailing from their blood relatives echoed among the desolate forest… The air was filled with burning flesh and the smell of blood… The terrible and heartbreaking scene of their dearest parents and friends and relatives destroyed by the 5 Headed Dragon…_

Both Seishirou and Seiichirou had no idea how Ryuu past the lowest and most depressed time of his life. They did not know the reason why Ryuu chose to become a boy instead, because he always wanted to become a girl since he's very little.

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon had some really interesting and unique characteristics. They were all born as twins. The children remained genderless until the age of 13, and then they could choose either to be a male or female.

From the very day of the destruction of their tribe, Seishirou and Seiichirou had not seen their younger brother for almost 4 years…

"The little and cute younger brother Ryuu that I have known had changed… Although he came close to me, and even hugged me. I felt like… he had died. His heart was beating in his chest yet his eyes were so cold, like winter's snow… Even though he stood right in front of me, it's like he's just a living corpse…" Tears began forming behind Seiichirou's usual playful eyes, as he slowly closed them.

Placing a gentle kiss on Seiichirou's cheek, Seishirou rested his head on his twin's shoulder to give him support. "I had exact same feeling as you at that time. My dear other half, please don't be sad. Although I'm not sure Ryuu still loved him or not, however, I can tell the sorrow and sadness in his eyes had somehow disappeared a little bit, after he came back from the human world." He said it with confidence. "To me, he had somehow become more alive. Didn't you see? Long time ago we have tried so many times to tease and joke around him, he never reacted. But now, he even seemed to be pissed by us…" Thinking of it, Seishirou smiled a bit.

Seiichirou stared into the space for a while. "I was wondering… Perhaps Kaikou would be the one able to change him." He asked the elder twin hopefully. "To make Ryuu smile again."

Seishirou hugged the other dragon tighter. "To be honest, I do not know. It's definitely not easy for Ryuu to forget about the past. It even took you more than 200 years to stop crying at night time. He did love Ryuu, after all, before he met-"

"Don't even mention his name in front of me, Seishirou." Seiichirou turned his head away and frowned. "I just hope Ryuu to be happy again." He sighed. "To find his one special person… someone jus for him…"


	4. Chapter 2 Serenade part 1

**Chapter 2 Serenade**

_Music played or sung outdoors at night, especially by a young man under his lover's window._

_A piece of music suitable for such a performance._

_An instrumental composition having several movements_

Atlantis, the most beautiful and mysterious place in the Duel Monster World. According to the legend, it's located in the intersection between the vault of heaven in the blue sky, the emerald green shade and the pure spring of light. It's certainly the most unique and quiet wonderland.

However, nobody knew how beautiful this wonderland was. No one had ever seen with own eyes or has been there in person. Atlantis is the place where the sacred dragons live. The land had entirely surrounded and covered by the holy barrier. Regardless whether a demon or spirit trying to penetrate, no one could enter this sacred wonderland.

Nearby the spring which is transparent enough almost may reflect the deep blue sky, a slim figure was sitting beside it. His gaze locked on the water surface, with a kind of dedicated vision, intently gazed at his own reflection on the water.

Ryuu's elegant face was unable to be described by words. His clear and bright eye pupils were like the most precious azure emeralds, glittered with radiance of the stars on the deep sky. His mild lips luster, even the blossoming rose in the early morning couldn't compare.

He mechanically curved up his soft lips, trying to force a smile on his face. The reflection on the mirror like water surface only made him feel worse. He had no smile, only an unnatural expression upon his exquisite doll like face.

He had lost his happiness and smile long ago…

Perhaps smile did not suit him… But why would he smile in the first place? It's not like someone would care about it?

It's not like… someone would care if he's alive or dead…

A few long locks of his snowy hair floating forward and brushed against his soft cheek with the wind breeze. Ryuu did not even bother brushing them back, he only lowered his pale, long eyelashes, as his melancholy reverie turned to that person, Osiris.

He still clearly remembered, the smooth and cold touch of Osiris' dark reddish hair strands; and he would always smiled and intertwined his long fingers with the dragon's silvery tresses, and brought it close to his lips, placing a loving kiss on Ryuu's hair which always made the dragon blush uncontrollably.

"I think you look great with your long hair, Ryuu…"

Yet the past would never return… no matter how much pain he suffered.

With a sigh, Ryuu slowly stood up. His bare foot stepped into the cool spring, as he skims the water over his body, feeling the coldness and fresh water going down from his face, slid down his neck and fell all over his body. Ryuu slowly took off his clothes, revealing his pale skin. His fingers brushed his silvery hair lightly, as he walked into the middle of the spring until the water inundated his chest.

Of all the 3 remaining Blue Eyes White Dragons, Ryuu was the most beautiful and different one. Instead of having long, azure hair and silvery eyes as Seishirou and Seiichirou did, Ryuu had a pair of bluest orbs and long, feather-liked silvery hair which reflected a brightness of moonlight.

Ryuu always liked to bath himself at night time since many centuries ago. Not only he liked the silent environment, he also liked traveling in the cool spring water, and enjoyed this kind of unique freshness.

His favourite spring, this sacred land, was the very place he got reborn…

The wind breeze lightly caressed the green shade, tucked the treetop peak to exude the yellow withered leaf, and slowly descended the soft leaf on to the flowing spring.

Ryuu stared at the piece of falling leaf, and held out his tender hand, silently caught the leaf before it fell into the spring. He gently spreaded out his palm again, the piece of withered and yellow leaf had mysteriously restored back to the lively green colour.

He held out another hand, slightly pointed at the floating leaf. It became back to its withered and yellow condition. Pointed again, the leaf turned into the green colour.

Ryuu sat down in the spring and held his knees together by one hand, using the other hand to play with the fallen leaf.

This was the special power only the sacred dragon possessed…

He put his hands on his chest. He was breathing and his heart was beating in his chest, yet he felt like he's dead from inside, since a long time ago. How long ago… Ryuu himself didn't even know.

The fallen leaf in front of him changed according to the natural rule, but he would not. Time flow seemed to be stopped inside his body; his mind had been blank and lost for eternity. In the other words, he felt like a living corpse… No, he was a living corpse.

* * *

Nearby the transparent and clear waterfall, a deep purple long gowned Dark Magician leaned lazily on the tree. The breeze slightly blew his moonlight lilac hair; his handsome face was calm and tranquil. His eyes were closed; he always enjoyed the quiet atmosphere at night. 

All of a sudden, a huge metal colliding noise resonated in the air, waking up the almost asleep Kaikou. He opened his emerald eyes, and sighed. "… It's really late at night; kids should be going home and sleeping by now, Mana."

"How many times do I have to tell you, master Kaikou?" Mana the Dark Magician Girl jumped down from the tree and pouted at Kaikou. She was Kaikou's only apprentice, who always loved adventure and following Kaikou everywhere. She was an orphan and Kaikou was always like a father figure to her. "I am 15 years old already! I am not a kid!" Her blonde curls angrily flew over her shoulder as she shaking her fist to her master.

Kaikou shook his head and smiled. He petted Mana's head in a father like manner. "What brings you here, Mana?" He asked. "I am impressed that you actually broke my barrier." Though he only set up this barrier with a tiny bit of his magic, he still would like to give his student some credit.

"Thanks, master Kaikou!" Mana was really happy for Kaikou's compliments and was encouraged at the same time. "I missed you so much, master Kaikou." She gave Kaikou a big hug and smiled at him. "I practiced almost everyday after you went to the Human World, hoping that some day I could be as strong as master Kaikou!" Her young face was written with dream and innocence. Then she suddenly remembered the reason she came to see her master, her face was then frustrated. "Well, master Kaikou…" She nervously looked at her master, and then pointed at Kaikou's back. "I came here… along with… err... Dark Sage."

Before Kaikou had a time to react, his head was hit hard by a huge magic staff. "Ouch! You don't have to hit me that hard, old man!" Kaikou yelped and immediately rubbed his head where was hit by the hard staff. He didn't need to turn his head to the back to see who dared to hit him. There was one person, his master, Aden the Dark Sage.

Aden was holding his huge magic staff and a fuming expression on his face. He was Kaikou's master and one of the most famous and ancient spellcasters. "How could you possibly be slacking off like this, Kaikou?" He waved his magic staff again and tried to hit his apprentice on the head again. Unfortunately, Kaikou was smart enough to dodge his attack.

"This is wrong. When I was young, I never slack. I practiced my magic almost every moment and I did them all perfect." He was proud of his own career.

Kaikou only raised his eyebrow. "I can hardly believe you looking young…" He questioned.

"Ahh!" Aden jumped from the ground and wielded his staff right onto Kaikou's violet hat. "I heard that!"

"Master Kaikou, are you alright?" Mana knelt down and poked the handsome Dark Magician on the ground.

"Yeah, I guess I am fine…" Kaikou stood up from the ground. His master Aden was always a strict and serious person, and he always would expect his apprentices to work hard. "Stop hitting me that hard, old man!" He exclaimed and pushed his hat back to its original position.

"Go wash yourself, you little brat!" Aden was obliviously not pleased with the nick name given by Kaikou. "I can smell you a mile away!"

"That's your stench, not mine." Came Kaikou's defiant reply. "But I guess I will take a break and have a bath." The violet haired magician quickly disappeared before his short tempered master had a reaction.

"Master Kaikou is always a fun person!" Mana commented, and gave a bright smile to Aden. The older magician only gave her an uncertain and suspicious look, and then all of a sudden, he sighed.

Kaikou had always been so cheerful and heartwarming, yet no one could possibly understand his dark past that haunted him to day…

_The first arrow… signaling … the End of the World… has been… fired…_

_Kaikou… You are Ryuu's…_


	5. Chapter 2 Serenade part 2

_I like water…_

_It is always so clean, always so gentle…_

_As long as there is water, I could always cure this filthy body of mine…_

Reaching out his arms, Ryuu slowly bailed the transparent spring water onto his body, feeling the water droplet rolling down his nice curved form. Then he raised both of his soft hands in front of him, gazing at them.

"The smell of blood… is on my hand…" A deep yet emotionless voice came out from his parted lips. "How disgusting…"

_No matter how many times I washed myself, the vestige of blood was still lingered and remained on my hands…_

"Where are you when I need you the most?" He dropped his hands, staring at his beautiful reflection on the water surface. "Where are you when I am all alone?" The reflection did not answer Ryuu's questions, he only silently returned his sorrowful gaze.

"Why did you have to hurt me so much…?" Tears silently forming in his crystal blue eyes, "Osiris…"

"Why…" Ryuu covered up his face, and suddenly collapsed into the waist high spring. His silk snowy hair flowed on water with his shaking body. "Why did you have to abandon me, Seishirou, Seiichirou, father, mother?" Painful tears uncontrollably streamed down his cheek, dripped and mixed with the spring water.

"…Why didn't you take me with you along?" Sobbing so hard he was choking, blinded by tears. "Didn't you know that the only reason I live is to bear your blood and revenge?"

He raised his hands again and gripped them into fists, angrily smacked at the mirror like water surface, causing the water to ripple violently and tiny water droplet flied everywhere. His own berserk and frantic actions only caused him to resent himself even more.

"I hate you! Father! Mother!"

"I hate you! Seishirou! Seiichirou!"

"I hate you even more! Osiris!"

Ryuu then gripped onto himself and knelt down, allowing himself to sink into the water. "YET WHY DO I RESENTMYSELF THE MOST?"

Rage and pain were warring inside of him but none of the two was able to overpower the other, ice started to encase his heart. He was extremely disgusted with his own being in the world. If he had a choice to bring back his deceased parents, he would rather be the ones who died long ago.

* * *

_While consoling you, I found that even your tear-streaked face is beautiful…_

_Though imprudent, that made me anxious and eager._

_As we slowly shrink the distances between us…_

_You became a fragile object that's dear to me…_

Kaikou let his towel slowly slide off his waist, as he went into the waist-height water. He had found this tranquil spring not long time ago after his return to the Duel Monster world. Though tonight was his first time came to bath himself in this particular spring, he felt like he had been here before…

A hazy image of a depressed yet beautiful tear blurred child's face flashed across his mind, but exactly when he had come here before, Kaikou could not tell.

"…I can't stand this any more!" Suddenly, a loud screaming shattered the peaceful silence of the night, and the air particles seemed to be shaking by the strong power source which was just spreading out with the voice.

Kaikou could sense it; the resonance oscillation came from a very powerful light attribute monster that was indeed very close to him. At the same time, he was very familiar with the kind of power vibration coming from the other end of this huge spring.

_Who could it be?_

Kaikou mused; he decided to find out the person's identity. He slowly and cautiously approached the place where the voice came from. Hiding himself behind a huge rock, the magician saw the mysterious person he was looking for. Almost immediately he realized the person was Ryuu the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

He had turned his soft hands into his sharp dragon claws and kept hitting the water surface and the rocks around him as if he had completely insane. He was screaming at the same time; the magician had never imagined the usual calm and cold Ryuu would act like this. Kaikou noticed the tainted blood on his claws. Without registering what he's doing in his brain, Kaikou had already ran over and tightly held onto the dragon.

"Stop it! That is enough!" The lilac haired magician tightly held Ryuu on his waist with one hand, while grabbing his right claw with the other hand, preventing him from hitting the rock again. He rested his chin onto Ryuu's shoulder from his back, and pressed his chest to the dragon's back. "You are getting hurt, Ryuu…" He whispered into Ryuu's ear. "Please stop…"

Ryuu gasped sharply as he felt another presence behind him and all of a suddenly his cold body was embraced into a warm form.

"_It's not like someone would ever cry for me, when I am dead…"_

"…_I will cry for you! Please, do not hurt yourself… Live, even it's just for me…"_

_Someone else was here!_ Ryuu quickly turned his head and tried to find out who was behind him. He never liked the idea of having physical contact with people, needless to say being hugged by another so closely from behind.

By this action, his cold lips lightly brushed against the other's warm ones. The dragon's azure eyes widened at the taste of cool spring water lingered on that person's lips. Ryuu immediately knocked he person off of him, and quickly whirled around in the water. This made him lose his balance and fell into the spring.

"Cough, cough…" The dragon was choking with water, and he tried to wipe the water from his face. Now he was completely soaked and naked sitting in the spring, to make it worse, there was someone else standing in front of him.

"Are you alright?" Kaikou reached out his hand, offering the dragon help to stand up. Ryuu raised his head and met his gaze.

_It's Kaikou!_ He let out a frustrated sigh inwardly. _Of all the people, why did it have to be Kaikou who just… kissed him? _

Although his eyes were partially blinded by his own silvery fringe, Ryuu still saw Kaikou's lean yet strong form. He was wearing the flax material shirt which opened wide in the front, revealing his muscular and smooth chest. However, the magician before him not only had a tall and sexy body, he also had an extremely handsome face. A few locks of lavender coloured hair fell down and covered part of his forehead, giving him completely charm of sexy. Under the thick, black eyebrows were a pair of long lashed eyes. He even saw the emerald colours in Kaikou's orbs. The moonlight reflected on his elegant body in this dark night, as he slowly reached out his hand.

Ryuu immediately closed his eyes, attempting to subside the instant sensation while he saw Kaikou. That was a kind of strange feeling liked his heart had been pulled out and strongly got hit hard on. He had forgotten to breath, forgotten to speak; he only held his breath and staring at Kaikou, as if he was the centre of his universe…

The water droplets streamed as strings down along Ryuu's exquisite and soft cheeks; the soaked silvery tresses docilely stuck to his face contour, inlaying his elegant body curve. Though Ryuu himself didn't know what happened, but in the magician's eyes, all of these had added more bewitching aliveness and deadly attraction to the dragon sitting in front of him.

Kaikou found himself staring at the dragon's face, gradually lost his mind. His pair of emerald pupils instantaneously darkened by a certain emotion in them, turned into the deepest dark virid like the in-depth luster of the ocean before a strong storm.

Noticing Kaikou's weird reaction to him, Ryuu could not help but give him a questioning glance. "Kaikou-"

However, he was soon cut short by the magician. Kaikou's slender fingers accurately found Ryuu's lips and lightly stroked them, this action almost made the dragon's heart skip a beat.

Seeing Ryuu gazing back at him like this, Kaikou's lips curved up into a mysterious smile. Some of Ryuu's silvery tresses slickly struck to his naked waist, chest, neck and forehead, as the dragon only stayed in the water completely froze. Kaikou smiled as he once again raised his hand, but this time he carefully yet fondly moved away the wet fringe off Ryuu's forehead.

Ryuu gasped again at the soft feeling of Kaikou's fingertips from his forehead. He opened his eyes again and looked at Kaikou, afraid what he's going to do. Then very slowly, the magician traced the fragile contour of Ryuu's face along his hair, down to his elegant, long neck, then raised again to grab onto the dragon's chin suddenly.

Under the beautiful and dreamily dim blue moonlight, everything seemed to be so peaceful and heart-smoothing. Ryuu titled his face and his eyes slowly closed as Kaikou's lips gradually approached his…

It is so automatic, as if they had done this thousand of times… this very moment of peace and warmth…

"What are you two doing?" Unfortunately, a questioning voice soon broke this moment of silence between the Dark Magician and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Shujo… Nice to know that you come…" Kaikou sighed, and groaned inwardly. His lips were only a few millimeters away from the dragon's. "But you don't have to come right at this moment…" He was so close!

Shujo stood not very far away from Kaikou and Ryuu, obviously was shocked to believe what he just witnessed.

Ryuu was suddenly pulled back to the real world by the intruder's voice, then immediately he found out Kaikou was leaning, or to exact almost lying on top him. He was that close that he could even felt the warm breath from Kaikou remained on his lips. His heart beats were getting fast again, as he quickly smacked the magician off him. "Get off of me, Kaikou!"

Kaikou grabbed Ryuu's hand, and then grinned. "This is the real Ryuu that I know of…" He leaned closer again and whispered it into the dragon's ear.

Ryuu blinked. _What did he mean by the real Ryuu he knew of? Could he possibly… understand my true feelings?_ But then his thought had gone when he saw Shujo. Last night he was with that pathetic Buster Blader, now the love affair object had changed to the even lower Celtic Guardian! Ryuu was really angry, though he didn't know the anger was actual coming from Kaikou dating Shujo in his favourite spring, or himself not being able to kiss the Dark Magician…


	6. Chapter 2 Serenade part 3

Author's note: Thank you very much for your reviews! Especially Maria Stars, you give me the courage to write more! And indeed, I am not a native English speaker… sorry for the bad grammar… Anyways, I hope you still like it…

Not being very pleased with the fact that he's been ignored by the Blue-Eyes and the Dark Magician, Shujo cleared his throat and tried to pull back Kaikou's attention. "… I never know that you would want a threesome." He blurted, pointedly stared at the half naked dragon.

Before the mage had a chance to reply, Ryuu suddenly stood up from the spring, his long hair automatically stuck to his slim body and covered him up. "… I have had this nonsense far enough!" He narrowed his cerulean eyes, cold icy in his tone. Ryuu raised his right hand, which was glowing with shinning white light and he aimed at the Celtic Guardian.

"White Lighten-"

"Spell-Binding Circle!" Immediately realizing what Ryuu was about to do next, Kaikou acted fast and cast one of his favourite spells on the enraged dragon, preventing him from attacking. Then he looked at the dragon apologetically, who was now in a frozen state as if time had been stopped on him. "If you will just calm down and let me explain everything, I would not have to do it." Kaikou sighed and placed his hand on Ryuu's cheek, stroking it in a very slow and careful motion.

"You! You!" Ryuu's huffed, his eyes flared up with burning flame. If looks could kill, the magician and the warrior would have died thousands of times already. He was so furious that even his spell bond body was shaking slightly in fury. "How dare you use such a low level of magic on me! Kaikou, you are going to pay for it!" He coldly threatened, yet his body did not listen to any of his commands, staying as a statue still.

"Once you get out from it, right?" Surprisingly, the mage was not even scared or mad at Ryuu's comments. He grinned then pulled his hand off the dragon's face. "I guess you will have to be our audience." He winked at the fuming Ryuu, then whispered in his ears. "Again… Just like last night…"

Ryuu's eyes widened. How did Kaikou know that Seishirou, Seiichirou and he were watching him and Tao together last night? He would have thought that the mage was way too occupied and busy to care about the surroundings. By the time he stuck out from his previous shock, another shocking scene was waiting for him before his eyes.

"No…not again…" The dragon groaned, trying his very best to avert his gaze from the erotic scene between Kaikou and Shujo. However, the sound effects seemed to be more stimulating than the pictures.

"Ah-argh… Kaikou…" This time it was Celtic Guardian's rather lower moan than Tao's high pitched cry.

If Ryuu did not even need to see his face right now, which he knew he must have turned a thousand shades of red. Kaikou was holding the Celtic Guardian so that Shujo's back was in front of Ryuu's eyes. Purposely wanting to tease the embarrassed dragon, Kaikou grinned wickedly at him and seductively ran his fingers down Shujo's spine until he rested his hand on the warrior's hip, then lower…

"……" Feeling a strong urge of the familiar warm, red liquid flow, Ryuu could no longer use his hand, or claws to cover up his nose. Before he even bled, he saw thousands of millions of Kaikou's face in front of him, grinning and spinning before his eyes. Rolling his usual icy cold blue eyes, the dragon's head fell backward very slightly and…… Ryuu fainted.

The mage raised his eyebrow, took an interesting glance over Shujo's shoulder at the motionless dragon. _He seemed to be given up struggling, I wonder why…_ Kaikou thought, as he gradually stopped his caresses on the warrior's body unconsciously. Eventually, he released the Celtic Guardian and walked over to the dragon.

"Kaikou? What are you doing?" Shujo frowned, looking at the Dark Magician weirdly. They had just started, and then all of a sudden Kaikou just pushed him away and turned to the Blue-Eyes instead. Could his initial assumption be right? "So you two _did _have something going on in the Human World that you're not telling us…" Shujo said, a little bit unhappy.

Kaikou just ignored Shujo's question. As he approached the frozen Ryuu, he finally realized what happened to him. Red blood dripped down along Ryuu's long and graceful neck like a little narrow stream, obvious coming from his sensitive nose. The mage's face twisted into a bizarre smile and the muscles beside his lips twitched and twitched, as if he's in great pain. In fact, Kaikou had to try his hardest not to burst out laughing.

_At least this is an improvement for the Blue-Eyes…_ Amused by Ryuu's overreaction, Kaikou remembered when he and the dragon had "accidentally" entered Seto Kaiba's bedroom, then finding their masters half dressed, one on top of the other… Ryuu's face was priceless at that time, he looked like an innocent pupil who just witnessed a great sin of humans and was about to experience a heart attack. Then of course, it was the great magician himself who had to cover up Ryuu's eyes with one hand, while dragging both of them out of the room with the other one. As soon as they got out from the scene, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon let out a long and shocked squeal, then shifted into his dragon form and flied away.

Kaikou shook his head and smiled faintly at the memory. With a circling gesture, he created a piece of white tissue in his hand and wiped off the blood for the dragon.

Shujo watched the scene before him in awe, and then slowly he shook his head and picked up his clothes which were thrown onto the spring bank. "Hmm…" He cleared his throat, trying to get some of the mage's attention back. "I see you have other plans for tonight, so I will see you tomorrow." It seemed that Kaikou's attention was no longer on him, and instead, the magician perhaps has already found a new toy. In other words, there was no point of him staying here, perhaps he could go and report the shocking scene he witnessed tonight to other monsters. The Celtic Guardian was perfectly sure that some of the gossiping Duel Monsters and Kaikou's admirers such as Maha Vailo would be very interested in it. With a playful whistle, Shujo left the Dark Magician and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to enjoy their "moment."

* * *

_Your tears tasted so bitter…_

_Why are you always in pain?_

Ryuu's long eyelashes shook slightly as he slowly opened his eyes, only to find the one whom he hated so much staring at him, or rather, his bare body. The dragon only found the amusing expression on Kaikou's handsome face annoying.

"Would you stop staring? It is very impolite leering at someone's body with those cheeky and pornographic eyes of yours." With a rather cold and unpleasant voice, Ryuu mercilessly stated the fact that he loathed the playful magician.

Kaikou raised his eyebrow. "I cannot believe these harmful words actually come from you… such soft lips… I could still remember the sweet taste-"

"Knock it off!" Ryuu's face was flushed with a shade of shame; he did not even want to remember that embarrassing moment. Perhaps shifting into dragon form would get rid of the spell… The dragon mused, yet this brilliant idea quickly failed him as he realized his inability to spread out his wings to wrap around himself. "Dispel the Spell-Binding Circle now!" He demanded, totally out of patience. The spring water only reached just above his hip, completely revealed his bare upper body.

"……" Kaikou only smiled, ignoring Ryuu's request. "Don't worry; you have a nice looking body. You really should stop hiding yourself from those layers of robes." He paused, and then took a deep look into the dragon's angry eyes. "And I don't just refer to that huge pile of clothes on the spring bank." The mage took a step forward, locking Ryuu's shocking gaze in his own.

What surprised the Blue-Eyes the most was Kaikou's following action. A gentle and tender kiss was planted around his left eye corner, as if a soft feather was lightly brushed over.

"You… I …" Ryuu found himself unable to avert his gaze from the deep emeralds of the mage's, he could even see his own reflection in them clearly. There _are_ many reasons why Kaikou was so popular among the Duel Monsters, just staring at his bewitching eyes was enough for them to lose their minds.

Kaikou hesitated, as if he had something really important to say, yet he was unable to speak it. Ryuu only waited, without a word. Eventually, the mage seemed to have given up the idea. He turned and raised his hand, one of Ryuu's clothe immediately flew to his hand from the spring bank.

Kaikou wrapped it around the dragon's revealed body and carefully pulled his long hair out, while the latter watched him with a rather confused and dumbfounded expression. The Dark Magician smiled a little at the sight, and then turned to leave.

"Wait!" The silver haired dragon stopped him, he lowered his eyelashes and his voice somehow softened. "Unbind me… please?"

Kaikou still answered him with his mysterious smile, as his body gradually melts into the deep night. "Good night, Ryuu… The tattoo on your thigh suits you well…"

"… How did you…see…? Wait! Come back here!" The dragon widened his eyes unbelievably, as the controls of his body suddenly returned to him with Kaikou's depart. _How did he see my tattoo through water…? Does that mean he also sees my…?_ Ryuu narrowed his eyes in anger and shame, his slender fingers tightly squeezed on the edge of his robe. _He is going to pay for his improper actions next time I see him…_ The dragon vowed.

Each Duel Monster has a unique tattoo on their bodies. The tattoo will form once the monster acquired his or her full power; it is always a representation of true power. No one could predict the place where the tattoo would appear, and unfortunately for Ryuu, his is on the inner side of his right thigh, shaped like a soaring winged dragon with graceful dark blue lines.

As Ryuu slowly walked over to the spring bank, a small drop of water rolled down his delicate cheek and dripped onto his dry clothing. He frowned, automatically raised his hand to touch his eyes. After all, the Blue-Eyes _did_ cry before Kaikou's arrival, hopefully the magician did not see his weak side.

The area around his right eye was still wet, yet the one around his left eye was not… Could it be that Kaikou was actually…? Ryuu shook his head, and then took a last look at the peaceful spring surface, carefully disappeared in the night.


End file.
